


A gift for Mags

by Trash_princess37



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, Monsterfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Crowley, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_princess37/pseuds/Trash_princess37
Summary: Crowley tried his best to keep himself under control but Aziraphale is just to hot in leather
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82
Collections: Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019





	A gift for Mags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mountagrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountagrue/gifts).



Tonight started out like any other date night for Crowley and Aziraphale. They had a lovely dinner at one of their favorite restaurants (Aziraphale was the only one who really ate anything.) Crowley just watched him enjoy Every. Little. Bite. His little hums and moans were almost pornographic. They made Crowley's cock twitch with every little noise he made. After dinner they went to one of Crowley's favorite clubs. Aziraphale only went in because they had very, very good drinks there. 

“You can’t go in dressed like that” Crowley said jokingly

“Why not, I rather like the way I dress” the angel huffed out 

“Trust me I do too, it's just this kind of place has a dress a sort of, dress code”

“Oh?” 

“ yeah let me just” 

With a snap Aziraphales outfit changed from one from the 19th century to one from the 21st. Tight leather pants that hugged every curve in just the right place, a deep blue un- tucked button up the three buttons undone that showed off his flawless neck and chest, platformed boots that were the same shade of deep blue and were velvet. And to top it all off, a gold changed necklaces with a pendant that said angel.

“Oh really Crowley” Aziraphale scoffed as his face turned pretty shade of pink 

“Yes really” he bent down and purred into his ear giving it a little nibble 

“Oh” is all Aziraphale could say to that

They walk into the club and take a seat at the bar. Aziraphale orders a vodka Martini and Crowley orders an old fashioned. As they chat and sip there drinks. Crowley looks over his angel and can't help his mouth from watering seeing how good those pants make his ass and hips look, even when sitting down. He wants to taste every piece of his angel and listen to him make more of those moans just like he's eating his favorite dessert. 

“Then I- hey, are you even listening to me” 

This snaps Crowley back into reality “sorry angel I got distracted.” he spits out 

“Oh, by what” he can feel Crowley's eyes on him 

“You of course”

Aziraphale blushes deeply and turns to drink and takes a long sip “well, I'm sure you didn't want to come in here just drink and chit chat.”

“Clever angel” Crowley stands up and extends his hand waiting for Aziraphale to take it. Witch he does. Crowley leads them to the dance floor and starts to move his hips to the rhythm of the rather loud music “ just follow my lead angel”

“ you really want me to?” he says as he giggles 

“Please just entertain me tonight” he looks his with his pretty snake eyes (which he knows Aziraphale can’t resist) covered by his dark sunglasses.. He bats his eyelashes for good measure.

“Well when you ask me like that you know I can't say no” Aziraphale gets real close to Crowley and starts to move with the music as well They danced with each other (grinding their fronts together to very loud music). And That made Crowley hard. Very hard.

“Ahh angel, you're too good at this” He Choked out 

“Oh you think so” a devilish smile creeps onto his face as he realizes what he's grinding into 

“Ngk” 

“I think we should take this home, don't you?” Aziraphale whispers into his ear

“Home. yes, we should definitely do that” he grunts into Aziraphales ear before we whisks him out of the club. Before they can scramble into the Bentley he pushes Aziraphale into the passenger side door and kisses him fiercely. Seeing Aziraphale dressed like that leaves Crowley uncontrollably hot and heavy

“You look to tempting dressed like that angel, I don't want anyone else to see you like that”

“B-but you put me in-” Crowley pushes him harder into the door 

“I want to take you home and keep you all to myself. Snakes are selfish creatures after all.” he grunts into his ear before kissing him again 

“Well I- I wouldn't be opposed” 

Crowley opens the door and lets Aziraphale get in. he then hurries to the drivers side and slides into the Bentley. Once she's started gives her no time to warm up. 

“ AH Crowley! WATCH THE ROAD!”  
Aziraphale is ignored 

Crowley is too hungry for some angel food cake to go the speed limit. They make it to Crowley's flat in record time and before Aziraphale can even unbuckle he hears Crowley snap and They are inside the flat and Crowley's hands are all over him kissing his with a fiery mix of heat and passion.

“Ah, my love” Aziraphale moans out as Crowley pushes him against the nearest wall and shoves his legs apart with his knee and growls into his ear. The only thing Aziraphale can do is whimper and grind himself against Crowley and drape his arms around his neck 

“So pretty and perfect for me” Crowley's says as he attacks the creamy pale skin of Aziraphale exposed neck 

“Hmmm” Aziraphale moans into the kisses and hickeys Crowley is giving to him

“Your so fucking hot Zira” he sucks an impressive hickey down his chest 

“P-please, the bed Cro- Ahh” he begins to giggle as Crowley smiles and picks him up and places him down onto the bed and crawls on top of him. He begins to undo his angels new tight pants. He finds that the damn things are almost glued to every delicious curve of his angels lower half and he can’t seem to get them off. He gives up on doing it the human way and uses his hellish strength to tear them off, ripping the cursed fabric into little shreds of leather all around them 

“Eager are w- Oh!” Aziraphale is cut off by his shirt being violently pulled apart and Crowley attacking the newly exposed skin “oh Crowley” he moans into the bite marks his demon is leaving him. Crowley then lowers his face in between Aziraphale plump thighs 

“Wait, Crowley” 

He immediately stops and looks up at Aziraphale “what's wrong? Did I hurt you?” Crowley would never want to hurt his angel (not unless he asked him too).

“Nothing my dear, just please take off your glasses for me?”

“Anything for you dove” he leans back and whips off his glasses, tossing them out of sight, he looks into his angels bright blue eyes and he dips back down he starts off with giving little kisses to his inner thigh, gentle at the start but then the kisses turn into love bites and hickeys inching closer and closer his quivering cunt. Crowley can smell the need, the want, and the lust wafting off his angel. It just turns him on even more “I'm going to make this sssssweet little cunt of mine cum as many times as I want” 

“P-please” Aziraphale responds as he rolls his hips 

“Yesssssssssss”

Crowley starts off by licking a long strip up and down Aziraphale’s effort, making him shiver. He likes to lavish his dessert before devouring it. “Oh Crowley” Aziraphales moans out. He then starts to lick at Aziraphales clit taking it into his mouth and sucking gently at first. He doesn't want to overwhelm his angel  
“Ahh That's so… mmmm good” he involuntarily grinds down onto Crowley’s face Crowley then reaches one of his fingers up and gently runs his fingers up and down his Angles sweet,warm lips before he circles his tight entrance and gently pushed in. lightly dragging his finger in and out until he crooks it upwards hitting the spot that he knows will make his angle see stars

“AHH” Aziraphale moans out, “don’t stop” he shouts

Crowley listens and repeats the motion over and over again until Aziraphale is close to coming undone. He then adds a second finger, trusting into Aziraphales welcoming heat. “Ahh I'm going to-” he sucks harder and adds a third finger picking up the pace 

“Cowley!!” he arches his back and cums with a shout of his lovers name. Crowley slows his movements but doesn't stop, letting him ride out the pleasure. Aziraphale falls back onto the bed a painting mess. Crowley pulls back and wipes his face on the back of his hand. Aziraphale whines at the loss of touch and looks pleading at Crowley for a kiss

“Shhh love, I’ve got you” he then bends down to give his angel a kiss. As he pulls back to undress and he finally gets to see his gorgeous angel, a moaning mess under him in nothing but a torn up shirt.

Crowley let out a low possessive growl and he dives back down to Kiss him. Aziraphale can still taste himself on Crowley's tongue and it makes him moan into the kiss. Crowley's cock is twitching with desire but he knows he needs to keep himself under control, he doesn't want to scare his angel away. He would never want to lose what they have together. 

“Crowley, what's wrong?”

He didn't realize he stopped and got lost in thought. “Nothing angel, everything is perfect” he dips back down to place a reassuring kiss on the angels lips. “Just perfect” he snaps his fingers and his close are miraculously off and across the room.

“Ok love”

Crowley goes back to grinding their efforts together “mmmm angel, so wet and warm for me” he says as he sucks some more at the pale skinned beauty beneath him.

“Only wet and warm for you Crowley” he giggles into the kiss 

“Fuck angel” Crowley reaches his hand between them and grabs his effort and rubs the blunt tip of his throbbing cock against Aziraphales quivering cunt before thrusting it inside him with no remorse 

Aziraphale replies with a loud moan”

He pounds into his angel with no remorse, hammering away at the angel beneath him. The noises Aziraphale is making become to much and Crowley quickly loses himself in the heat of the moment. He pulls out Quickly (which elects a quiet whimper from the angel) and hops off the bed.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale sits up in confusion 

“Shit Shit shit shit” he mutters to himself now across the room. He looks down “Dammit”. 

Aziraphale struggles to stand on wobbly legs as he walks over to his beloved demon “dear is everything all” he struggles to find the words as looks over at Crowley. His shoulders and upper half of his back are riddled in the most beautiful black scales he's ever seen “love?” As Crowley turns around Aziraphale seen his normally short nails have become long and black almost claw like. His snake eyes are blown so wide the white has almost disappeared completely. And oh dear heavens his cock. No. cocks! He has two of them side by side, they were thicker toward the base and had teeny tiny barbs there as well. They were emerging from a newly formed slit.

Crowley looks away in disgust of himself ‘how could I let him see me like this, Bet he thinks I,m hideous’ he turns his head down in shame “sorry, i know in disgusting like this I - I just couldn't control myself “ his hand starts to shake in anger at himself.

“Dearest” Aziraphale reaches a hand and grabs his shoulder, stroking those newly formed magnificent scales his his thumb, before turning him around and pulling him into a deep kiss hugging his soft and pliant body close to Crowley's rigid one. He reaches down and grabs one if Crowley's cocks in hand slowly stroking it. The little barbs are soft not pokey like one would have thought. “You know I find every aspect of you Devilishly attractive, Explicitly your more Snaky Attributes” he lowers his other hand and takes his second cook in hand stroking them both at the same pace now 

“Ohh angel” he goes back to attacking Aziraphales neck and deliciously plump behind

“Ohh Crowley” he giggle at his demons newly found enthusiasm. They make out like sloppy teenagers in the back of a truck, feeling each other up. aziraphale reach back down to slowly stroke the demon

“Fuck Zira” Crowley grans out 

“Please Crowley” he whispers into his lovers ear “ I want you to fuck me full with both your cocks, one in each little hole of mine” 

“ Oh, now you can’t go around saying things like that to me dove”

“Why not?”

“ I just might have to do it” Crowley growls in his ear 

“Good.” 

Crowley responds pinning him to the nearest wall for the second time this evening.   
Pulling their faces flush together kissing him all over his jaw and sucking on his neck  
As Aziraphale wraps his legs around Crowley's waste and drapes his around his neck, he knows his husband will hold him up, and he does. he reaches down to grab and sink his fingers into Aziraphale’s luscious ass to lift him up and carry him to the bed 

“AH hahaha, oh Crowleyyy” he giggles out as he sits up on the bed waiting for Crowley to join him. He sits on the bed next to Aziraphale and grabs his hand

“Ar-are you sure about this, don’t have to-”

“Shhhhh” he lifts his finger up to Crowley's lips “In all my 6000 years I’ve never been so sure of anything.” he crawls on top of Crowley and straddles him kissing him just a rough as before. He grinds his quivering cunt onto Crowley’s cocks “please my dear” he whines into the kiss

“I’ve got to get you ready love” he pushes Aziraphale onto his back kissing him all the way down. His long nails retracted as he reaches over and opens the nightstand drawer and grabs a bottle of lube and slicks up his fingers. He grins as he gently circled his finger around Aziraphale’s second entrance.

“Relax”

When Aziraphale does just he slowly pushes one finger in slowly massaging him just at the rim, relaxing the tight muscle. He wants to make sure Aziraphale is comfortable. When he gets settled Crowley starts to move his finger around him slowly. When Aziraphale relaxes more he crooks his finger up and it makes Aziraphale see stars 

“More, please Crowley…I need more” he whines out as he starts to push himself down onto Crowley's finger

With the next thrust up Crowley adds a second finger 

“Yes!, OH Crowley!” Aziraphale slams his hips down, fucking himself onto Crowley fingers. Crowley adds a third finger and Aziraphale keens. The heat pulls in his belly again “ i'm about to…” Crowley crooks all three fingers up hitting his prostate with each thrust and moves his head back down to suck on his throbbing clit.he rolls it in between his lips and sucks hard.

“Crowley!” 

He arches his back and cums for the second time that night 

He falls back onto the bed content and sighs happily drunk on his ecstasy. Crowley climbs back on top of him and kisses him hungrily. He moans into the kiss, still being able to taste himself on Crowley's mouth sets a fire in him and he's begging for more “please Crowley… I need you” he whines 

Crowley growled as he attacked the creamy pale skin and covered it more bruise and love bites. Whens hes finish he turn Aziraphale onto his side and puts of his legs over his shoulder,getting ready to fuck him sideways. He lines himself up with both of his cocks in hand 

“are you sure you want to?”

“For the love of- Yes Crowley, Now, would you please FUCK ME!”

“Ok, ok, Was just making sure” he laughs and lines himself up he pushes them in slowly. He moans at the wetness and warmth that suddenly surrounds his cocks “Oh angel” he start to trusts slowly not wanting to overwhelm the panting mess beneath him. He places a hand on his angels hip for support “you feel so good” 

Aziraphale moans out as Crowley presses in and out of him. The sweet stretch is everything he could have ever wanted, he can feel Crowley's cocks hit in all the right places. The soft barbs gently rub against his inner walls and it makes him cry out in pleasure 

“Yes….hmmmm…. So good inside me” he tries his best to move in time with Crowley's thrust. But soon is't not enough for him, he craves more 

“Harder, need more” he whimpers out 

Crowley complies and picks up the pace as his breath becomes erratic “your so fucking hot like this, cunt gushing over my cocks” he grunts out in between hard thrust 

“Yes, Oh Crowley Yes!”

Crowley moves his free hand and moves his fingers in circles around his abused clit “cum for Angel, I know your close” he fucks him harder and moves his fingers faster, he close to but he wants to wait for His angel. He wants them to climax together  
“Y-Yes!!”   
He actually screams Crowley's name as this one wrecks him more than the other climaxes tonight his whole body tenses up and release as his walls contact and convulse around Crowley's cocks, coxing him over the edge

“Fuck angel” he grunts out as his truths become erratic like his breath as he chases his pleasure from Aziraphales twitching body. The tight clenching around his cocks sends him over the edge. He spills inside him with a loud grunt as his head falls back. One his movements still he looks down at Aziraphale. He has the biggest drunk smile of content Crowley has ever seen. He gently pulls out and climbs back on top of him.

“Angel you were amazing” Crowley beams at him with adoration 

“As were you my love” he flips over onto his back and faces Crowley. He reaches his hand up and cups his face 

Crowley leans into the touch and kisses his palm. He sinks down next to him pulling him close “so, you liked my like this?”

“I think that was some of the best Sex we’ve ever had” he scotches in closer 

“I think your right” he grins and Nuzzles into Aziraphale hair. 

Aziraphale starts to squirm and wiggle struggling to get comfortable. He then remembers that he’s covered in sticky fluids and that he’s making the mess bigger with every movement  
“Oh dear” 

“Sorry let me” Crowley laughs as he snaps his fingers and the mess in cleaned up in an instant as a plush quilt falls over them. Aziraphale wiggles comfortably finally feeling clean again 

“Thank you my dear”

“Anytime” he smiles as he sinks his face into the soft pillow of curls 

“Crowley?”

“Yes?”

“You know, I wouldn't mind doing that again in the morning”

Crowley's head jerks back in shock “Really?” 

“Yes, it was rather enjoyable”

Cocky bastard “happy to oblige” Crowley sinks back down pulling him in close. 

“Crowley?”

He rolls his eyes waiting to fall asleep “what is it angel”

Aziraphale sees his annoyance and smiles cockily 

“I love you” he says sleepily

“Ngk...I love you too” he mutters into his curls 

He pulls Aziraphale under his chin and holds him close. Its moments like these that remind him just how lucky he is. They slowly drift sleep wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
